A scope is an optical device that is used to provide the user with an accurate aiming point. Scopes are generally classified according to the optical magnification of the scope. While some scopes are fixed magnification scopes, other scopes are variable magnification scopes, meaning that the magnification of the scope can be manipulated at any time. While scopes are generally used with a number of tools and systems, one of the most common uses for scopes is in connection with firearms, particularly rifles. While it is understood that the present invention may be used with any variable power optical device, including a telescope or night vision device, examples herein may be given with respect to firearms. The magnification of current variable power scopes is changed by manipulating a twist style ring, where twisting the ring in one direction increases the magnification and twisting the ring in the opposite direction decreases the magnification. Although the twisting rings may be easy to operate, this twisting action is not intuitive or ergonomically correct, particularly when the scope is being used with a firearm. In such a situation, shooters are required to move the firearm away from the shooting position in order to manipulate the variable power controls of a scope, which may cause the shooter to lose sight of a target or lead to other problems. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by allowing a shooter to more easily change the magnification level while tracking a moving target and in a more ergonomically effective manner.